


Meeting

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave attend a PFLAG meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written back around 2.20 "Prom Queen," I just never got around to finishing it or actually posting it. So yeah, it goes up now. XD

“Alright.  Let’s go around and everybody can introduce themselves.  Just say as much or as little as you like, as much as you feel comfortable sharing with the rest of the group.”

 

Dave sat in his chair, head down and hands clasped tightly as he wrung them, together and apart, together and apart.  His eyes stole quick glances at the other members of the group every so often as they spoke but most of all they lingered on Kurt as he sat calmly beside Dave. 

 

The girl next to Dave spoke quietly and quickly, obviously feeling the same anxiety Dave himself was going through.  Dave could feel his heart beating wildly and could hear it pounding in his ears.  Kurt slipped his hand into Dave’s bigger one in an attempt to calm the boy down, obviously noticing the jock’s unease.  As soon as it came his turn to speak Dave thought he might just pass out.

 

“Uh, hi, I’m Dave.  I… I’m not really sure if I’m gay or not, I mean it’s all kinda confusing, so.  Uhm...  Yeah, I guess that’s all, really.”

 

He felt Kurt give his hand a squeeze in reassurance. 

 

“Hi.  I’m Kurt.  I’m gay and about a year and a half ago I finally came to terms with who I am.  My dad was great, pretty much the best example I can really imagine of a parent of a gay child having.  I can only wish that everyone could have a parent like that.  I’m mainly here as support for Dave here.  I just… I thought it might be good for him to meet more people like him, who might be going through similar situations, and that meeting all of you might help him to define who he is and to help him sort out his feelings of confusion.” 

 

Dave stared at Kurt and saw him give Dave a small, supportive smile and squeeze his hand once more before the next person began to speak.  Kurt didn’t let go of his hand for the rest of the meeting until they started conversing with the other members of the group. 

 

They left the building, Dave feeling strangely at ease and Kurt satisfied that he’d actually managed to rope David into coming to the meeting with him finally.  When Kurt had pulled into the parking lot that night, 5:45 on the dot, the time he’d told David to meet him there, he wasn’t sure if the other boy would actually show up or not.  It wasn’t until five minutes before they were supposed to be inside that David’s truck pulled up quickly, and Kurt could only guess that he was driving so fast because he was trying to get there before he lost his nerve forever. 

 

“So, uh, I just wanted to say… thanks.”

 

Kurt blinked in surprise.  “For what?”

 

“You know.  Taking me to this thing.  I think it really… helped, or whatever.”

 

“Well I certainly didn’t make you do anything – you could very well have not come at all and I wouldn’t have blamed you, were that the case.  Your sexuality, whatever it may be, is something that you need time to cement your understanding of.”

 

“Right, well.  Thanks, either way.”

 

Kurt smiled at him.  “You’re welcome, David.”  He paused for a moment before speaking again.  “Well I should be getting home, my curfew for school nights is 10 o’clock and it’s going to take me a good half an hour just to drive back.  Just remember, you have my number, you can call me anytime – about whatever it may be – should you need anything.”

 

Dave nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

Kurt nodded, a content smile on his face.  “It’s no problem.  Really.  I’ll see you at school, then.  Goodnight, David.”

 

“‘Night.”

 

Dave watched him walk to his car and get in, pulling out of the parking lot.  He still didn’t know exactly what he was – gay, bi, whatever else – but he knew one thing for sure.  He definitely knew he liked Kurt.  And that was all that really mattered.

 

_fin._


End file.
